MOLECULAR ANALYSIS / TRANSLATION GROUP TRANSGENIC ANIMAL SHARED FACILITY (TASF) ABSTRACT The UAB Transgenic Animal Shared Facility (TASF) is a vital component of the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center, and its research enterprise. Genetically modified mouse models continue to be the most tractable mammalian system to examine the role of an identified genetic variant associated with human disease, as well as creating much needed translational models for developing novel therapeutics. This shared facility provides unique services for the development of genetically modified animal models and has a long track record of outstanding service. The specific aims include: 1. Provide efficient, cost-effective production of transgenic and genetically-engineered animal models for Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators. To enhance cancer research the core will continue its productive history of developing novel mouse models by microinjection of gene constructs into fertilized mouse eggs or ES cells into blastocysts, and additionally now offers services to create both rat and zebrafish genetic models. 2. Provide additional essential services in animal model development and support. Development and management of animal models will include: TALEN and CRISPR synthesis and gene targeting, cryopreservation of embryos and sperm, embryo re-derivation to produce pathogen-free animals, assisted reproduction techniques (e.g., in vitro fertilization [IVF], superovulation, and embryo transfer). 3. Provide expert consultation services to help investigators design the most effective transgene and gene targeting constructs, strategies for molecular identification, and breeding strategies required for generating genetically modified experimental animals and appropriate control animals. The services provided are not available through any other mechanism except external commercial or academic alternatives that do not supply the complete set of services provided by this facility, or are prohibitively costly in terms of both expense and/or time impediments.